


Cunnilingus

by lunadesangre



Series: Between the Lines [10]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never occurred to him before, that a woman could actually make him feel so much like a piece of meat. If Howell even counts as female, that is, which Ryan is seriously starting to doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cunnilingus

_Bitch_ , he thinks, spitting toothpaste, trying to get the taste _out_ , and he closes his eyes tightly to block the memory, so tightly bright spots begin to dance behind his eyelids. It’s useless, he knows it, but he can’t help feeling raw and dirty and used on some of the worst levels, and he squirts more paste on his toothbrush and feverishly begins anew.

The only thing he can be grateful about is she doesn’t have a cock. Or hasn’t thought about using that damn club of hers like one.

 _Yet_ , a little voice whispers in his mind, and he can’t help the horrified shudder.


End file.
